Color liquid crystal displays (LCD) may display colors by using a color filter and a white backlight source. When a white backlight source is not used, red, green, and blue light sources may be used. The red, green, and blue light sources may be rapidly switched on and off while liquid crystal patterns are changed. Consequently, the desired colors are displayed. This technique may be referred to the color sequential (CS) technique or as field sequential color (FSC) technology. The CS technique may divide one frame period into three sub-frame periods. The red, green, and blue light sources are sequentially switched on in respective different sub-frame periods to display corresponding image frames.
FIG. 1 shows a timing diagram for an FSC LCD. Each scan line in an LCD display is enabled via respective scan signals (Scan(1) to Scan(n)). Thus, the corresponding data signals (Data) are sequentially output to pixels of the LCD. Thereafter, the corresponding colors of the backlight units (BLU) are sequentially switched on to display image frames.
The CS technique, however, has deficiencies. For example, the sub-frame periods are short and the response times of liquid crystal molecules can be slow. Consequently, some part of the LCD panel may fail to reach a complete response state (i.e., desired brightness due to liquid crystal orientation changes) when different colored BLUs are turned on. Thus, some pixels may not reach the desired brightness.